How long till Ed kills Voldy out of pure annoyance
by msfullmetalwriter
Summary: What happens when Ed has to go to Hogwarts and Al cant come? slight EdxLuna manga based
1. Chapter 1

**This is manga and brotherhood based but I also watched the anime before brotherhood, please forgive mistakes. I don't own FMA or HP but the moment I meet a genie then those things will change. Also I would really appreciate it if you would review! NO FLMAES UNLESS YOU ARE COLONEL MUSTANG!**

"What's the Order of the Phoenix?" Harry began, staring at the piece of parchment in his hand.

The headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix

May be found at number twelve Grimmauld Place, London.

"Not here boy! Wait till we're inside!" Growled Mad-eye Moody, yanking the paper out of his grip. Touching his wand to it lightly, he incinerated it, and let the message curl into ash as it fluttered to the ground. Harry began looking around at the houses again. They were standing outside number eleven, next to number thirteen; there was no number twelve.

"But where's-?"

"Think about what you've just memorized Harry," Lupin said, his voice mild in contrast to Moody's harsh mutters. Harry thought, reviewing the words carefully as he stared at the place where the house should be. Slowly, so slowly that at first Harry could not be sure that anything was happening, the space began to stretch; number twelve billowed out of the ground with deliberate ease. The door was battered, and the walls were grimy and grey.

Moody pulled him in, grumbling about his dawdling. The locks echoed with loud metallic clicks and the door creaked open sluggishly.

"Go straight up the stairs_, quietly, _to the room where Hermione and Ron are. Be careful not to touch the walls, someone will come to get you in a few minutes." ordered Lupin, shooing him with his hands. Harry obeyed, walking silently over the threadbare carpet. The soft hiss of gas lamps sputtered into life as he walked by, casting insubstantial light over crooked portraits over age-blackened wall paper.

Harry pushed open the door on his left, edging through as a dirty, cross, house-elf scuttled into the hallway behind him muttering, "Blood traitors and mud-bloods and filth. Dirtying the house of my Mistress, oh if she knew…"

A large quantity of brown curls obscured his vision, Hermione practically bowling him over with a forceful hug.

After greetings, an exchange of information and quite a lot of yelling on Harry's part came a loud crack as Ron's brothers Fred and George apparated into the room. "Hello Harry," said George, beaming at him. "We thought we heard your dulcet tones."

"You don't want to bottle up your anger like that, Harry, let it all out." Said Fred smiling brightly. "There might be a couple of people fifty miles away who didn't hear you." Harry rolled his eyes, sitting down on the bed grumpily.

"The meeting's over," called Mrs. Weasley. "You can come down and have dinner now; everyone's dying to see you, Harry."

Everyone piled into the hallway, streaming down the stairs toward the basement kitchen. _Crash! _

"TONKS!" Cried Mrs. Weasley, glaring exasperatedly at the young witch with bubble-gum pink hair.

"I'm sorry, Molly" Wailed Tonks, one of the witches who had come to get Harry from his Aunt and Uncle's. "It's that stupid umbrella stand, that's the second time I've tripped over-"

But the rest of her words were drowned by a horrible, earsplitting, blood curdling screech. The moth-eaten velvet curtains Harry had passed earlier flew apart. A woman was painted on the canvas behind them; but an uglier or louder portrait Harry had never seen. The woman was shouting, screaming her head off as if she were being tortured.

"Shut up, you horrible old hag, shut UP!" Roared a tall man with long, black hair, racing into the hallway his wand out-stretched. With a tremendous effort, and quite a bit of swearing, he and Mr. Weasley managed to close the curtains.

"Sirius!" Harry ran to hug his godfather who, after finally drawing his eyes away from the now quiet portrait, was grinning at him.

"Hello, Harry, I see you've met my mother." As Sirius spoke a scream that did not belong to Mrs. Black, came through the door.

"What the…" Said Harry, racing to the door. Sirius, threw open the door as everyone crowded in behind Harry. Two people were fighting in the courtyard.

The taller of them had dark brown skin, marred by a cross-shaped scar over his face. He wore a yellow shirt and dark colored glasses and was apparently trying to kill the other kid.

"You will be punished for your sins Fullmetal Alchemist!" The man screamed, reaching outward with a tattooed arm. The boy he was fighting leapt back, scooting out of the way of his attack.

"Why are you coming after me? What did I ever do to make enemies?!" The boy ducked again, his crimson coat billowing as he did. "Okay bad question, but nothing bad enough to kill me over!" He had long blonde hair that was pulled back into a braid; the color matched his golden eyes.

The man leapt forward again catching the boy, who couldn't be more than thirteen, by the wrist.

"What's going on?" Called a sedate voice that Harry recognized. He turned, Dumbledore was standing behind everyone. "Have the Elric brothers arrived?"

"The who brothers?" Asked Ron, nonplussed, "I don't know about that, but some mate is out there practically being killed a very creepy scarred man."

"What?"asked Dumbledore, hurrying to the step. Everyone followed peering out again at the strange scene.

"By clasping your hands you make an array with your body and circulate the transmutation within," said the scarred man as the boy tried to yank his arm back, "That is your weakness and without this sinful arm you can't transmute quickly." Red lightning shone around the two and the boy's arm exploded.

The boy screamed, clutching at shoulder as he fell back in a shower of broken metal. Dumbledore stepped out, fury blazing in his eyes as he drew his wand. Harry, Ron, Sirius, and Lupin, followed him, also drawing their wands.

Dumbledore fired a curse at the man, who turned, shocked to see the wizards practically

"The boy!" shouted Ginny, hurrying from behind everybody to the boy who was lying still on the pavement, where his blood was pooling.

"Brother!"cried an anguished voice from the square. There was no one there, just a pile of half-destroyed Armor.

Dumbledore knelt by the boy, turning him over so that he could see his face. "What is your name?" He asked urgently, drawing the attention of the diminutive figure.

"Edward," He croaked, putting a hand to his empty shoulder, "Edward Elric. It's empty; did my auto-mail break again? Winry's going toll me… should take away her wrenches… till she promises… not… to… kill me…" The boy grew limp, his eyes closing.

"Brother! No! Don't give up! You can't!!" The voice seemed to be coming from the armor.

"Remus," Dumbledore called to Lupin, "Get Edward inside, have Mrs. Weasley stop the bleeding. I will be in a moment." Quickly he walked over to the armor, "Alphonse, we have to help your brother but first I need to know if you are in any immediate danger?"

Alphonse shook his head, staring at his brother worriedly. With a flick of Dumbledore's wand, he was scooped up into the air and levitated into the house. The muggles hadn't noticed a thing.

"Brother?" He called as soon as he saw him. Edward was lying on a bed Mrs. Weasley had conjured in the entry way. Blood soaked the sheets but he had stopped bleeding.

Mrs. Weasley looked up at him, "I've stopped the bleeding Dumbledore but…" She looked sadly down at Ed, "There's no chance of replacing his arm, not once it has been completely separated from his body."

Dumbledore's slight chuckle drew every eye, "My dear Molly, You wouldn't have been able to anyway. You see Mr. Elric here hasn't had a flesh and blood right arm since he was eleven." Every one gasped and stared at the boy.

Al didn't say anything, even though he knew Ed would've thrown a fit if he knew that they were talking about his auto-mail.

"Wait!" said Alphonse suddenly, interrupting what Dumbledore was about to say, "wait… if his shoulder's bleeding, does that mean Scar destroyed the _port_ too?!" his tone was worried.

The red-haired Ron asked, "What's the port?" He stared as Dumbledore moved the sheet to look at the shirtless boy. Although riddled with the scars from the surgery, the metal that had attached Ed's arm to his body was missing.

"I'm sorry," Dumbledore said to Al, "It is, he will have to have the surgery again." To everyone else he explained, "Auto-mail is a very advanced kind of prosthetic. It is extremely difficult to make and even more difficult to get used to. The surgery alone that allows you to wear it, well, it lasts for hours and, from what I'm told, is equivalent in pain to being hit by the cruciatus curse."

Everyone drew silent at this, staring awestruck at Ed. "And he went through that at e_leven_?!" asked Sirius incredulously.

"Not just that," said Al, not wanting this to be a secret that would just cause Ed more problems later on, "his left-leg is automail too. That was his punishment for our mistake. He gave up his arm in order to save me."

Alphonse was glad when no one asked about what the mistake had been.

Lupin looked at Dumbledore, who seemed to be lost in thought, "But you were waiting for him, why?"

Dumbledore smiled, "As you know, we have an interesting teaching situation at Hogwarts right now," Lupin nodded, and by now every eye was trained on Dumbledore, "He has come under orders from his superiors not to return until he has graduated, to both be a student and a teacher. Edward will be teaching a voluntary class on alchemy every Saturday. His brother, due to peculiar circumstances, can't start Hogwarts this year, although I hope that he will be able to next year."

"Superiors? Alchemy? Explain, please." Said Harry, shaking his head in confusion.

Alphonse was the one who answered, "Brother and I are trying to figure out a way to get our bodies back to normal using Alchemy, we only just found out that magic existed at all but we have been using alchemy since we were really little, after our dad left it was one of the few things that would make mom smile. Once he had recovered from his surgery Edward applied to the military as a State Alchemist. He's the youngest they have ever had; he got in when he was twelve."

"What-" Hermione started to ask in a small voice but Dumbledore cut across her, turning to Alphonse.

"I need to call his mechanic; can you help me get a hold of her? Mrs. Weasley, please take Edward up to a bedroom." Molly nodded, levitating him up the stairs.

Once Dumbledore and Alphonse had returned Dumbledore told Mrs. Weasley, "Edward's mechanic and friend will be here in a few minutes to help him, if you could please make sure that everyone knows that they are not to mention any of the discussion's that have taken place about him to him, I need to go." Molly nodded, shooing everyone into the kitchen as she explained.

…

"Do you want something to eat Alphonse?" Said Mrs. Weasley, happy to have someone to mother. Alphonse shook his head and looked down.

"Sorry, I'm sure it is very good but, I can't." He said, turning so she could see the hollow inside of his armor. Mrs. Weasley sighed, staring at him glumly.

"Ah, well… When the two of you complete your goal and have your bodies back, you will just have to come over for tea sometime." She had taken an immediate liking to the quiet boy. He was sitting in the corner, staring up at the ceiling. "I'm sure your brother will be all right."

Alphonse looked at her sadly, "I know he will eventually… but this is my fault. If I had been more careful, then I could have helped him…"

"You couldn't have done anything." Said Sirius, crouching down next to the boy, "He knew that and he kept trying to draw the fight away from you so you wouldn't get hurt. It was a loving thing to do." He tried to put a comforting hand on Al's shoulder.

The door to the hallway slammed open and an angry voice called, " ED IF YOU BROKE MY AUTOMAIL _AGAIN_ THAN I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Alphonse jumped, turning to look at the door. "WHERE ARE YOU?"

**Come on you know what to do R and R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so, thank you to the two reviewers I've already got! :) Yeah I know that this fic need some work, I found it in a jar of old stories but it was all broken up, I slapped it back together and wanted something to post. I didn't realize how much work it needed until after a reviewer mentioned it so. SORRY. Probably I already know about the plot holes so please be nice if you must comment on them because in actuality I am a much better writer than some of what I post on the site. Just bear with me and let Benji the Plothole Monster wipe away your worries. (Thank you Junodog) At least until I have the time to redo it.**

Dumbledore came into the room, leading an irate Winry. "Hi Winry…" Alphonse waved at her slightly.

She stopped in her tracks, staring at the partially destroyed armor. "What happened? Were you two doing something dangerous again? When I get a hold of him…" She muttered glaring at the ceiling.

"I'll take you to see him." Dumbledore said and lifted Al into the air with a charm. Winry stared as they were taken out of the room.

Everyone looked at one another. "That is quite a way to make an entrance." Said Fred at last, taking a seat. Harry, George, Ron and Sirius laughed nervously.

Winry opened the door to the room stridently. She walked over to where Edward was lying still under the covers quickly, and, rushing to inspect the damage, yanked back the covers.

"Oh my god." She gasped, putting a hand to her mouth. "The port, the, he. Oh no." Dumbledore walked over to her, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"We'll make sure we have all you need, you can do the surgery when he wakes up." Winry managed a nod, staring up at the kind face.

"Could you get my grandmother?" she squeaked, staring down at the empty shoulder, "I have never done a surgery on my own." Dumbledore nodded and swiftly left the room.

…

Harry, Hermione, and Ron were all sitting in Ron's room the next morning talking. "That was some excitement last night." Ron said, stretching out lazily on one of the beds.

Hermione glared at him, "That poor boy! Do you think he'll be okay?" She was clutching a book to her chest and staring out the door.

Harry didn't say anything. He was remembering his own experience with the cruciatus curse. Hours of that… you'd go mad. The parents of one of his friends had lost their minds that way when death eaters had interrogated them for information about Voldemort.

Alphonse walked in, now fully repaired. "Is it all right if I sit in here with you? I can't just sit out in the hall alone this time."

Hermione leapt to her feet, making room for him, "Of course, that's fine. How did you get fixed?" She sat down next to Ron.

"Ron's mom fixed me up with a charm. It surprised me; Brother's the only one who…" Alphonse trailed off staring at the ceiling.

"When does his surgery start?" Harry asked, looking over at him reassuringly. Alphonse drew his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around them.

"It started about an hour ago." Ron and Hermione glanced at each other and then back at Harry.

"But Dumbledore said it was like the cruciatus curse, it is impossible to suffer that amount of pain without screaming." Al winced, curling up tighter.

"He was silent for most of the surgery last time too; and he was only eleven. But it deals with nerves so he has to be awake and not anaesthetized. They have to connect each of his nerves to a synthesized connection." Alphonse whimpered as a low groan filtered through the wall.

Edward grimaced, biting down on his tongue hard as he struggled to keep from making noise. Even that small motion made Winry wince. Grandma Pinako looked at him sympathetically, "You don't have to be strong for us Ed. It's alright to feel pain." Edward shook his head, clenching his hand on the covers; his knuckles turned white.

They sighed, recoiling as a single moan escaped his lips. Edward felt as if he was being electrocuted, pain followed the line of his shoulder, tracing the old scars into his chest. Finally his world faded into one impulse in the waves of pain. _Don't cry out._

…

A circle of yellow light stabbed his eyes and he shut them tight. Agony was spurting down his back and his shoulder. His right arm was missing, destroyed in battle. He levered himself up into a sitting position, glancing around the room.

"Ow. Hello?" Ed moaned, putting a hand to his shoulder and looked around. The room was empty, and unfamiliar. He was lying in a surprisingly comfortable bed. Surprising, because the last thing he remembered was Scar shattering his arm.

"Brother?" cried Alphonse, bursting into the room. He dashed over, crushing Ed in a tight hug. "You're alright!"

"Yeah… I just can't breathe…" He spluttered, pushing against the armor. Al released him, and sat on the end of his bed. "What happened, Al? Where's Scar? Where are we?"

"You're awake!" This voice was Winry's multiple sets of footsteps hurried down the hall, bursting into the solemn room. Winry was followed by Pinako and a whole heard of red-heads that he had never seen before; behind them trailed a tall black haired teenager and a mousy girl around the same age who had bushy brown hair.

"Hi…" Edward's voice trailed off as he was overwhelmed by the number of people that were now crowded around him.

One of the red-heads, a plump kind looking woman with a smiling face, stepped forward saying, "Oh dear, I am so glad you are awake! Everyone was so worried!" She rushed over, also hugging him.

Ed froze, tensing under her, but she didn't notice. When she released him, he asked, "I'm sorry but, who are you people?" A chuckle roamed around the room.

Dumbledore came into the room, "Hello, Mr. Elric. My name is Albus Dumbledore. I am headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Ed squinted at the familiar man, "Wait, were you that bloke that came to visit our teacher?" He asked, recalling a particularly memorable day when their alchemy teacher had unceremoniously thrown an elderly visitor out of the house and chased him down the street with her alchemy.

Dumbledore chuckled again, "Yes, Mrs. Curtis always was opinionated when it came to magic. She said it was a crutch for people who were too stupid to learn alchemy."

"That sounds like her." Alphonse laughed. After quite a few introductions and an unfortunate incident of Fred calling Ed short (WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT HE'S TWO DIMMENSIONAL!!!!!!!!!!!!!) Winry helped Ed attach the arm she had repaired for him and walked him down into the kitchen for breakfast.

The next few weeks went quickly, spent cleaning up the house. Sirius, who Edward had taken quite a liking to, got moodier and moodier as summer drew to a close.

On the very last day of the holidays Harry was sweeping out Hedwig's cage as Edward flipped through one of the books he had had to read in order to start in the fifth year as he was supposed to, when Ron entered the bedroom they all shared carrying three thick envelopes.

"Booklists have arrived," he said, tossing Ed his. Harry climbed down from the chair he was on and took his own. "About time too, I thought they'd forgotten they usually come much earlier than this." Ed who had no frame of reference, shrugged.

Edward opened his letter, inside were three sheets of paper. The first one was a letter from Dumbledore.

Hello Mr. Elric, I am truly pleased that you have chosen

To come to Hogwarts despite your teachers disapproval.

To help you avoid unnecessary embarrassment Professor McGonagall

Will be arriving at number twelve at five 0' clock on August 31st

To sort you into your school house. She will explain what this is if you

Do not already know. Your lessons will begin this Saturday, if you are prepared.

Yours truly

Albus Dumbledore


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Chapter three of my HP/FMA fic. Thanks to all my reviewers**

**Anonymous- thanks for the critic, I will redo this eventually but I don't have the time right now**

**actionliker- I am so glad you liked it! Your review made my day! :)**

**SilverGryffin10- Thanks! I hope it's as good as you made me feel about it!**

**Please Read and Review!**

"What's sorting?" He asked, tucking the letter into the pocket of his leather pants. Harry and Ron stared at him dumbfounded.

"Seriously, mate? You don't know what sorting is?" exclaimed Ron as he went into a long and detailed explanation that circled mostly around quidditch.

Without really having his question answered, Edward nodded, pulling out a book list and reminder that term started on September the first. Down below a knock sounded on the door. Edward waved offhandedly to the other two and started down the stairs, expecting the professor. He was almost bowled over by Hermione who was running excitedly up the stairs.

"Oh! I'm sorry Edward, are you alright?" She asked, turning back to look at him. He smiled at her, glad she was finally looking at him without pity. It had taken a long time for that look to die out of people's eyes. No one ever mentioned it but he knew that they knew about Alphonse and his automail; it had pissed him off for weeks, making him snappish and short(er) tempered.

"I'm fine. What's happened?" Edward asked, smiling at the excited look on her face.

"I've been made a prefect!"

"Congratulations! Good for you Hermione!" He said, knowing that she was one of the few people he had ever met who would actually like that news. She grinned at him and continued up the stair, probably to tell Harry and Ron.

"Edward, Professor McGonagall is here to see you," said Sirius from the bottom of the stairs. Ed nodded, adjusting his trademark red coat nervously as he went.

The professor was a stern looking woman in dark emerald robes. Her steel grey hair was pulled tight in a bun and a matching green hat was on her head. In her hand was a similar but much worse off hat. It was old and very battered, the black fabric faded to monotonous grey.

"Sit," she said, motioning at the chair in front of her. He did so warily, as the hat dropped onto his golden-blond hair.

A small voice echoed in his head. "Intelligence, lots of intelligence, ohh and anger, complete disregard for the rules… Where to put you? You are brave and loyal, true to your friends, a genius… you have a problem with authority, You fit in all of them easily… But, I think your good heart tends to rule over your hot head. GRYFFINDOR!" The last word was a shout that echoed around in the tiny room.

Ed stood, pulling the hat off his head as he did so. H handed it back to the teacher with a slight bow of respect. She smiled a little bit. "That's my house." She said and left the room.

Edward blinked and shrugged, walking out into the hallway. Fred and George were coming down the stairs. "Well it's not that surprising, considering what's happened to the last four." Said George.

"What's not surprising?" Ed asked.

"Dumbledore's been having trouble getting a good Defense against the Dark Arts teacher. The last four teachers we've had have all only stayed for a year, one sacked, one dead, one's memory removed, and one locked in a truck for nine months. There's a rumor the position's cursed." Explained Fred, halting.

"Glad I'm just teaching Alchemy," Ed laughed a little, "So are you to going to be taking the class?"

The twins glanced at each other and shrugged, "Sure, we've nothing better to do." With that they walked off, leaving Ed to shake his head at them.

He and Mrs. Weasley left a few minutes later, everyone's lists in hand. Edward had been packed for weeks, he had nothing better to do since Al had left with Winry; also, he needed a wand.

Ollivander's was dark and musty, long thin boxes stacked up against the walls to give the room a tight, claustrophobic feeling. Mrs. Weasley dropped him off, hurrying to buy everyone's books.

Ollivander was a wizened, old, wizard with fly-away white hair; his eyes were wide and staring, his hands wrinkled and knobby. Edward immediately didn't like him; he didn't like the way the man watched him, unblinking.

"Elric? Edward Elric?" He asked in a high, wheezy voice. Ed stepped back, tensing against him.

"How do you know my name?" He asked, stopping as he bumped into the wall. "I've never met you." He put a hand to his waist band, gripping the chain of his silver state alchemist pocket watch.

The man stepped forward, still staring at him avidly. "You look just like your father I remember his wand clearly, 12 ¼ inches, Alder and Dragon heartstring, rigid. I was sad to hear he'd turned…"

Edward didn't say anything, fighting against the fury at even that brief mention of his father. "I don't look like him," He muttered, untruthfully.

"Hold out your wand hand." Instructed the wand-maker, pulling boxes off of the shelf. Ed held out his left hand and an animate tape measure proceeded to attack him, assessing the length of his forearm, hand and forhead.

"Stop that!" said Ollivander, turning. "stupid thing, why I even use it anymore I don't know. Width of nostrils, I ask you!" Still muttering, he handed Ed a wand; Ed waved it jauntily, flourishing it. The window on the door to the back-room exploded. Eyes widening, the wand-maker handed Edward a new wand. They went through the process again and again, causing a trail of destruction throughout the shop.

Finally, a thoughtful look crossed Ollivander's face, making him scurry into the back as Mrs. Weasley came in.

"Are you done?" She asked, taking a seat in the one chair in the room. Ex shook his head and gestured around at the swathe of destruction.

Ollivander scurried back into view a plain, thin, black wand, longer than the others that he had offered Ed. He handed it over to him carefully and Edward waved it swiftly. Golden light, the shimmering color of his eyes, flooded the room. Warmth spread from his hand, shooting up his arm.

"Fascinating!" He stared at Ed for a long moment. "This is a very powerful wand that has chosen you Mr. Elric. 11 inches even, Ebony and Thestral horse hair. The most powerful and temperamental combination I have ever sold. I believe that you already know about how power can turn on people." Edward backed up, still freaked.

Wordlessly, he paid Ollivander and followed Mrs. Weasley out of the store. "Here let me carry those for you." He offered, pulling the big bag of books from her grip.

"No, dear, I've got them!" She said, trying to hold onto the books. Edward just shook his head laughing.

"Really it's no trouble Mrs. Weasley, metal muscles don't tire and Teacher would kill me if I didn't even offer to help." Finally, she released the strap, and Ed slung it carefully onto his shoulder.

"Your Teacher?" She asked as they walked back into the Leaky Cauldron.

"Yeah, our alchemy teacher had a preference for teaching while sparring. I've never beat her. I never will. She is the strongest woman I know, even though she is always ill." Ed smiled, remembering when she had dropped them off on an abandoned island alone for a month. "She was tough."

That night Mrs. Weasley held a party for Ron and Hermione who had both been made prefects. Harry glowered at the wall, obviously trying not to be jealous but not succeeding. "Why would you want to be a prefect anyway? It seems like a whole lot of work for no reward." Ed said, standing next to him.

"What about you Sirius? Were you ever a prefect?" Edward asked, walking away from the very moody Harry.

Sirius' laugh was deep and barking, "No one in their right mind would ever have made me a prefect. I spent too much of my time playing pranks with James. Lupin was the good boy; he got the badge." Ed grinned at him.

"I think Dumbledore might have hoped," said Lupin, walking up behind Edward, "that I would be able to exercise some control over my best friends. I need scarcely say that I failed dismally." This time everyone who heard laughed. For the first time in a long time Edward felt like he belonged, like he wasn't the kookiest clown at the circus. Involuntarily, he squeezed his right hand, drawing the low sound of creaking metal into the air.

Dinner was excellent; Ed had three helpings of everything and two pieces of pie. He leaned back with a sigh as he finally finished, and watched the rest of the room. Mrs. Weasley stood, "No, no, it's fine, there's just a boggart in an upstairs cabinet I want to tackle before I turn in for the day." She left the room.

It was a few minutes later that Ed heard it. There was a sound like wet sobs, hysterical high-pitched gasps. Edward looked around; no one else seemed to have heard it. Without thinking, he followed the noise up the stairs. The left-hand door creaked a little as he pushed it open.

"R-Ridikulus!" panted Mrs. Weasley, tears streaming down her face; on the floor in front of her lay a dead Ron. "Ridikulus!" She cried again, and Ron's face changed to Ginny's, a trail of blood trickling from the corner of her mouth. Again and again she said the spell, her sobs coming harder to tear through her chest. Crack! Dead twins. Crack! Dead Arthur. Crack! Dead Harry. Crack! Dead Ed.

Ed walked into the room, not noticing Harry's entrance behind him. The boggart didn't wait for Mrs. Weasley's spell this time. With another loud crack, it changed again. Before Ed stood a woman, a beautiful woman with chestnut hair and emerald eyes, she used her apron as a make shift basket for tomatoes.

Splat! The tomatoes crashed to the floor. Edward did not want to look up. He didn't want to hear the words that he knew she would say, the words that haunted his nightly dreams; but he couldn't look away. Blood was trickling from her accusing mouth and her face was sinking inward, contorting, deforming…

"Edward, my little man… Why couldn't you put me back together?" She dissolved, mutating into an inhuman mound of bone and ash. Ed couldn't even raise his wand, he just stumbled back till he hit the wall, staring horrorstruck at the boggart.

"Ridikulus!" Cried Lupin, rushing into the room. It changed into a shimmering silver orb that hung in the air above him. With an almost lazy movement, he waved it away into smoke.

Edward sank to the floor, leaning against the wall as everyone went to Mrs. Weasley. "Oh- Oh- Oh…" she gasped, leaning against Lupin who knelt with Harry beside her. "I see them d-d-dead all the time; all the t-t-time, I d-d-dream about it." She moaned into Lupin's shoulder. "I'm just so w-w-worried. Half the family's in the order, it will b-b-be a miracle if we all survive… and Percy's not speaking to us, what i-if something dreadful happens and we never made up? And who would look after Ron and Ginny if Arthur and I died?" She babbled, becoming more and more incomprehensible.

"That's enough Molly!" Said Lupin, holding her back to look into her blood shot eyes. "I can't promise no one will get hurt- we're in a war anyone who promises you that is wrong- but we're much better off than we were last time." Ed crawled over to where they sat.

"Think of it this way Mrs. Weasley. I am part of this battle, till good or rotten end," He said voicing the conviction that had been growing on him all summer, "and I am my military's most valuable asset. When I tell them to do something, mostly, the fall in line. So you have an entire country's military on your side too." Lupin smiled at him as Molly started to calm down.

Lupin and Sirius led Molly from the room, but Edward couldn't follow. Shakily he managed to stand, forgetting about Harry who was now watching him worriedly.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked, looking at the boy's pale face. Edward turned to look at him.

"I really don't know." And with that he walked out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author note: Hey there! Here is the next chappie! **

**Thank you for your review XsuicidexkittyX, Here is that upload!**

"What happened?" Asked Ron, sitting on the edge of his bed. He, Harry and Hermione were sitting in Hermione's room to talk. "You guys just disappeared from the party, where did you go?"

"Ed heard something from upstairs and went to look into it," Harry said, glancing towards the closed doors, "Your mom was having trouble with the boggart Ron. I followed Edward up the stairs and we walked in on her trying to fight it. It kept changing into dead family members." Ron's eyes widened and he scooted closer. "Edward went in to help her, though I don't think he really understood how a boggart works. It changed…" Harry trailed off, remembering the nightmare figure that had appeared.

"What did it change to?" Asked Ron excitedly. Hermione rolled her eyes at his tactlessness.

"A woman, I think she was his mother. She kept asking him why he didn't put her back together. She deformed, contorting into a mound of moving flesh. Beneath her was this weird array of lines and runes." Hermione gasped, interrupting him.

"That makes so much sense!" Her voice was hushed as she worked it through in her head. "That would explain… his arm, Alphonse… Alchemy…"

Ron rolled his eyes, "If you want to tell us what you're thinking in the next century, go ahead, why don't you?" He muttered, Ron had always hated it when Hermione didn't explain.

"What she just figured out is that the boggart turns into my mother when it sees me because I used Human Transmutation to try to bring her back. Human Transmutation doesn't work, never has, never will, it is the only Alchemy that requires more than equivalent exchange. It always takes more than it gives. It gives you a monster." Edward was standing in the now open doorway.

Hermione jumped about a foot in the air, "Edward! What are you doing here?" Edward shrugged and came to sit on one of the beds.

"I was bored and I like to snoop. I figured you three would be talking about the boggart right about now." unwittingly, Ed rubbed his right shoulder.

Hermione looked over at him sympathetically, "I'm sorry. Is that what happened to Alphonse?" Edward nodded.

"We were young but that isn't an excuse. We were cocky fools who thought themselves gods. We've been paying for that mistake for five years. Unless we find a philosophers stone, we will probably be paying for it for the rest of our lives." Ed shook his head, remembering the horrendous way the scientists at lab five had tried to create the stone. "We know they can be made but we could never do it. The recipe is… horrific."

Edward zoned out, staring into space as he went over the equations in his mind for the millionth time- how could he have ever believed that two drops of blood would be enough for a soul, when a life for a life was not enough.

"You're looking for a sorcerer's stone?" Hermione asked, glancing at the other two who were thinking the same thing she was; remembering the time in their first year when the stone was being kept at Hogwarts, Dumbledore had said it was destroyed.

"Not the _sorcerer's _stone, the_ Philosopher's_ Stone. But, I'm not even sure I could use it… I suppose I could for Al, but I wouldn't for me." Hermione looked at him.

"Why not?" She asked, "Isn't that what you've been searching for this whole time, what you went into the military for in the first place?"

Ed looked at her, "A few years ago we stumbled onto the secret ingredient in making a stone. To make a true Philosopher's stone you need to sacrifice lives, and on a massive scale." Hermione drew back, clapping her hand to her mouth in revulsion.

"There was this military laboratory that was working on developing one. Supposedly it was closed down, but most abandoned buildings _I_ know don't have about a mile of booby-trapped mazes surrounding them. I snuck in to learn more about what they were doing,"

Ron snorted, "You never have been able to keep your nose out have you?" Ed grinned and shook his head.

"I almost died in that place. And then my own guards-babysitters- nearly killed me afterward. Like Al, there were these souls bound to Armor but they were convicted criminals, they were guarding the lab and I… got in the way… and then these creatures called Homunculi,"

He stopped as Hermione jumped at the word, "ARTIFICIAL PEOPLE!" her voice was a high pitched squeak. Ed nodded.

"Anyway, they didn't like that I was there and decided to beat me to a bloody pulp while one of the 'guards' convinced Alphonse that he wasn't real, that I had created him. It took me forever to re-convince him that he actually was a human."

Harry and Ron chuckled. Mrs. Weasley's voice echoed in the hall, "Get to bed you four! We are leaving early in the morning to catch the train." Harry Ed and Ron left Hermione's room; Ron hesitated for a moment, but left with the other two. Edward smirked at him.

"What?" Ron exclaimed finally, glaring at him. Ed shrugged and lay down in bed, his usual outfit of collared black shirt, leather pants, and crimson coat laid out over his truck. Releasing his hair from its braid, he turned over onto his stomach, falling asleep instantly.

The next morning was ruled by chaos. Unpacked trunks, cannonball-like twins, and a lack of needed guard, made tempers high all around. Edward got up early, before anyone else had woken up. Dressed, hair braided and watch on his belt, he walked downstairs to start fixing breakfast. He wanted to be helpful, partly as thanks for how the Weasleys had been treating him, and partly because he had been touched by Mrs. Weasley's worry for him.

Having spent the last five years on the road, Ed had learned how to make good food quickly out of whatever he could find. Promptly, he pulled out a can of oatmeal, shaking the grain flakes into the boiling water. Seeing that there was no bread, he walked silently outside and pulled up a handful of grass. Back inside, he set it on the table and clapped, spreading blue-white light through the room as he transmuted it into a scrap of bread; with a flick of his wand it expanded, forming into three freshly baked loaves.

When Mrs. Weasley came down to start breakfast, she found a table laden with food. No one was in the room and when she asked who had done it, no one would admit to having gotten up before she herself came to get them.

Harry was freaked about some nightmare, Mrs. Weasley was going ballistic at the twins, and Ginny was lying flat at the bottom of the stairs. Edward went over to help her up, gathering from the shouts echoing in the hall that Fred and George had bewitched their trunks to fly down the stairs and accidently knocked her down them. Mrs. Black started screaming but no one bothered to shut her up, knowing that the noise wouldn't die down until they had left.

"COULD HAVE DONE HER SERIOUS INJURY, YOU IDIOTS-" Screamed Mrs. Weasley.

"-FILTHY HALF-BREEDS, BESMIRCHING THE HOUSE OF MY FATHERS-" Shouted Mrs. Black.

Once everyone was finally down to where Ed had been waiting with his trunk for most of the morning, Sirius changed into his animal form of a large black dog. Mrs. Weasley shook her head, muttering "On your head be it." Apparently he was accompanying them. With much grunting and grumbling, everyone managed to pile out of the house, walking to the edge of the street where Tonks was waiting, now dressed as an old lady with hair as silver as Ed's pocket watch.

"Wotcher, Harry, Ed," she said, winking. "Better hurry up, hadn't we Molly?" she added, checking her watch. Mrs. Weasley nodded and waved wildly with her right hand. Just when Edward was about to voice concerns that maybe the stress had finally gotten to her, he saw it.

A great big violently violet bus appeared out of nowhere, screaming to a halt inches from where he was standing. Ed blinked twice and took a large step backwards. Ron laughed and clambered onto the bus. Edward followed, noting the huge golden calligraphy inscribed on the side; The Knight Bus.

It took no time at all to get to the platform where the seven of them were trundled unceremoniously onto the train. Ed shrugged, grabbed his heavy trunk easily with his right hand and strode off in search of a compartment.

Edward edged his way into a compartment near the back of the train, it was empty except for a pale blond girl with wide eyes and a necklace made out of bottle caps. She looked rather eccentric and she was reading a magazine upside down. He shrugged it off and sat down, she smiled at him and he realized that she really was rather pretty; his metal Winry began beating him up with a wrench as he hurriedly tried to explain that she just looked kind!

"Hello… Are you new?" The girl asked dreamily, leaning forward to look at him. He nodded, still inwardly ducking flying wrenches. "Don't worry, it's not to bad, my first year…"

Ed's mouth flopped open in a good impression of a gold fish. No, he corrected himself, she is not pretty. "You think I'm a first year! I'm transfer fifth year." Her eyes widened a bit more, giving her an owlish look.

"You're rather small you know." The girl was saved from his explosion by the rather timely arrival of Harry, Ginny and a rather tubby boy holding an ugly pulsating grey plant.

"Hi, Luna," said Ginny, "Mind if we take these seats?" The girl shook her head, staring at the little group with rather protuberant eyes. "Thanks." Ginny smiled at the girl and sat down next to Edward. "Did you have a good summer, Luna?"

"Yes," She said dazedly without taking her eyes off Harry. "Yes, it was quite enjoyable, you know, you're Harry Potter." Ed snickered.

"I know I am." said Harry, surprised. The boy holding the plant chuckled, a ribbit sounding from his pocket.

"I don't know who you are." Said Luna, turning her pale eyes toward him.

"I'm nobody," mumbled the boy, staring at his plant.

"No you're not!" said Ginny sharply, "Neville Longbottom- Luna Lovegood. Luna's in my year except she's in Ravenclaw."

"Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure," said Luna in a sing-song voice.

The train rattled onward, speeding them out into open country. Ed read, oblivious to the oddities going on in the rest of the compartment. Unexpectedly, he was drenched in fetid liquid, making him cough and splutter as he spat onto the floor.

"What the hell-"He shouted, dropping his book and looking up for the first time since introductions.

"S-Sorry! I haven't tried that before!" cried Neville, spitting out his own mouthful. "Didn'y realize it would be quite so…. But don't worry, Stinksap's not poison!"

Edward retched dryly, "You sure about that"

Luna, protected by her magazine, laughed. "you're very funny,"

Edward nodded and clapped his hands, evaporating the sap from his clothes with a touch.

"Wow! What was that?" asked Neville, nearly dropping his plant, which now looked rather shrunken after releasing its horde of sap.

Edward glanced around, remembering that no one had actually seen him use alchemy close up. Even Harry was staring at him with wide eyes.

"What? It's only alchemy." He said shrugging, looking at Harry he asked, "wanna get rid of the stench?" Harry nodded fervently and Ed treated his and Neville's the same way he did his own. When he had finished, he opened the window, releasing green cloud.

"Where did you learn Alchemy?" asked Luna, finally putting aside her magazine, even as the compartment door opened. Hermione and Ron saved Ed from answering as they trundled in after patrolling the corridors.

"I'm starving," said Ron, stowing his tiny owl Pigwidgeon, who was hooting shrilly, next to Hedwig. He grabbed a sweet from Harry and tore into it, biting off the struggling frog's head. Edward stared at it, mouth agape.

"They're not real, it's an enchantment," Murmured Harry, passing him a frog. Edward shook his head and scooted closer to the window.

"guess who's Slytherin prefect," mumbled Ron through a full mouth. He pulled a pentagon shaped card from the packaging, "Yay! Agrippa!"

"Malfoy," groaned Harry, slumping back in his seat, Hemione nodded.

"'Course," said Ron, taking another frog. "He's already out terrorizing first-years. We're supposed to patrol the corridors every so often," he told Neville and Harry, Ed was back to reading, "and we can give out punishments. I can't wait to get Crabbe and Goyle for something…"

"You weren't given this power so you could abuse it Ronald!" scolded Hermione as Harry laughed.

"Oh yeah, 'cause you know Malfoy won't abuse it" Ron scoffed.

"So you're going to decend to his level?"

"No, I'm just gonna make sure I get his mates, before he get's mine."

"For heaven's sake, Ron-"

They bickered, but Edward blocked them out. Closing his book and standing to grab another out of this bag.

"Hey, Ed, didn't you just start that book when we got on the train?" asked Harry. Ed nodded and sat back down, burying his head in the pages of a lesson planning book. He had transmuted the cover to plain black, embarrassed by the idea of people seeing what he was reading.

When the train finally pulled to a stop, Ed, now dressed grudgingly in his school robes, grabbed his trunk and stepped of easily. Waiting for everyone else, he stared at the creatures that were pulling the carriages that students rode up to school. They were quite horrible, with sunken black skin over protuberant skeletons, dragonish heads with wide white eyes sat on too-long necks and Bat-like wings were furled near their chests. Ed had read about them, they were called Thestrals and were the same creatures from which his wand's core came from.

"What are those things, do you reckon?" asked Harry, coming up behind Ed with Ron. Ron looked at him with a look like he was crazy.

"What things? What are you going on about Harry?" He asked, climbing up into an empty carriage.

"He means the creepy horse things that are pulling the carriages," Ed said, and clambered in with everyone else. "They're called Thestrals, mot many people can see them."

Ron looked at him and then at Harry, the same look of disbelief clear on his face. "The carriages are pulling themselves, same as always.

"I can see them too," said Luna dreamily, "You two are just as sane as I am." Harry and Ed exchanged a glance and looked down stifling laughs.

"Good evening children," Dumbledore said as everyone waited for the feast after the sorting.

"I'm not a kid!" Ed said loudly from next to Harry, making Dumbledore chuckle softly.

"Now we have three changes in staffing this year," he said, "We are pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly Plank, who will be temporarily filling in for Hagrid, teaching Care of Magical Creatures. There will be a new class that has never been taught in Hogwarts this year; Alchemy." Whispers raced around the room and Dumbledore waited patiently for them to run out. "Professor Elric will be- stand up- teaching this class on Saturdays as he is also attending as a student. If you wish to attend his class you may tell Professor McGonagall when she gives you your schedule." Ed sat down, " We also wish to welcome our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Dolores Umbridge." With a wry grin that went unnoticed by the short, squat toad of a woman he had gestured to, he continued, "I'm sure you will join me in wishing the good Professor good luck."

A tiny cough came from Umbridge, and she stood. Edward didn't like the way she watched the children disdainfully, mistakenly thinking her emotions were hidden by her wide smile.

"She was at my hearing, she works for Fudge!" Harry muttered, staring at the frumpy woman as she walked up to the podium where Dumbledore had stopped speaking.

Edward ignored her tuning her out. He knew what she would say because she had the same expression that his superior Roy always wore, though he was usually kinder, the meddling look. Barely registering the fact that the food just appeared on his plate, he ate quickly, escaping up to the common room as soon as the feast ended. With a sigh he fell into bed, still clothed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author note: Hey, here is chapter 5 rearin' and ready to go! thanks to XsuicidexkittyX for the review, again! I hope you like this!**

The first week was fairly uneventful, except for Umbridge's first class. Having just come from potions (where Snape was surprisingly friendly to him) he, Harry, Ron and Hermione pushed into the DADA room.

"Well, good afternoon!" Said Umbridge, when finally the whole class had sat down.

A few scattered people mumbled a response but they trailed off quickly.

"Tut, tut," said Professor Umbridge, "That won't do, now, willit? I should like you, please, to reply, 'Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge.' One more time, please. Good afternoon, class!"

"Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge!" The class chanted sychophanticly; well, except for Ed, who was now paging through the textbook, which he had already read, boredly.

"There, now," said Professor Umbridge sweetly, ignoring Edward. "That wasn't too bad, was it?" Wands away and quills out please." With a groan, the class put up their wands.

She quickly etched her course aims onto the black board and assigned them reading. Hermione raised her hand drawing everyone's attention. "Did you have something to ask about the chapter dear?" Her voice roused Ed out of his stupor and he looked at her.

"Not about the chapter, no." replied Hermione.

"Well, we're reading just now," said Umbridge, showing her small pointed teeth, "If you have other queries you are welcome to see me after class-"

"I have a query about your course aims," Hermione interrupted. Umbridge raised her eye-brows.

"And your name is…?"

"Hermione Granger,"

"Well, Miss Granger, I think the course aims are perfectly clear if you read them through carefully." She said in a voice of determined sweetness.

"Well I don't," said Hermione bluntly. "There's nothing written up there about using defensive spells." There was a short silence, in which many students glanced up to check the board themselves.

"_Using_ spells?" asked Umbridge with a little laugh. "Why, I can't imagine any situation arising when you would need to use a defensive spell. Do you expect to be attacked in my classroom?"

"We're not going to use magic?" ejaculated Harry loudly.

"Student's will raise their hands when they wish to speak in my class. Now, we will be learning about defensive magic in a ministry approved, risk-free way." Said Umbridge, walking back down the step to her desk.

"What use is that?" cried harry loudly, glaring at the woman. "If we are going to be attacked it won't be risk free!"

"Who would want to attack children like yourself?" Umbridge trilled in a mock shocked voice.

Harry rolled his eyes, "I don't know. Maybe, Lord Voldemort" Ed smiled and watched as Umbridges fake sweetness dropped for a moment revealing the hatred she so often tried to mask.

"Ten points from Gryffindor Mr. Potter. Now let me make a few things quite plain." She smiled, her mask back in place, "You have been told that a certain dark wizard is at large once again. _This is a lie."_

"It is not a lie." Shouted Harry, ignoring Hermione's quieting moans. "I saw him I fought him.

Before Umbridge could respond, Edward raised a hand. "Now, personally, I believe Harry; that Voldemort is back. But even if he isn't the ability to defend yourself is required. I know that I have been in many situations where I could have escaped a lot of pain if I knew how to use a spell to defend myself; including the time a couple of months before I came here when a serial murderer tried to kill me and my brother. Just because you now the theory doesn't mean you know how to do it. It's like alchemy, knowing what each circle does doesn't mean you know how to transmute anything."

Umbridge glared at him as he finished speaking. "Unfortunately, you are not qualified to have an opinion on such matters as you are not a ministry trained official.

Edward laughed dryly, "So I'm not allowed to use my brain because I don't follow Mr. Chocolate like some sycophantic toad with a rod up my ass?"

"Detention, for the rest of the week, Mr. Elric." Umbridge said haughtily, turning on her heel to look away from him. "You will report to my office tonight at five o'clock."

Ed rolled his eyes and pulled out a notebook, drawing a doodle of a fire breathing Dumbledore attacking Umbridge.

"You say that Voldemort's not back? So, what? Cedric Diggory just dropped dead of his own accord, did he?" shouted Harry.

"Mr. Potter you will join Mr. Elric for detention, please go speak with your head's of house, both of you, and give her this." Harry stormed up to the front and grabbed the sickly pale piece of pink parchment, ignoring her jibes at him as he went. Ed joined him in the hall, 'accidently' leaving the picture on his desk.

That night he and Harry walked quickly up to the Hag's room, exchanging a glance and a sigh as Ed knocked.

"Good evening, Mr. Potter, _Professor_ Elric." Umbridge said mockingly. "The two of you will be doing some lines for me today. Keep writing the sentence on the top of the paper," she motioned to where a stack of paper was sitting on opposite sides of a small pink draped table. "Till I dismiss you. There will be no need to talk." As they sat down she handed each of them a 'special' quill to use with a gleeful, "You will not need ink,"

Ed began to write. Rolling his eyes as he scribbled out the words, 'I will pay due respect'. Just as he crossed the final T a sharp burning pulled on his left hand. He ignored it, tracing out the letters once again; the feeling got stronger, more painful. Edward glanced at his hand, blood was soaking the thin white cloth. Peeling back the fabric, he stared at the words that were carved into the back of his hand. 'I will pay due respect'.

With a murderous glance at Professor Toad, he let the glove fall back, and once again etched the message deeper into his hand. Not once did he cry out, no moan escaped his lips, in fact he barely felt it, tuning out of his surroundings to watch his memories like a film.

"Alchemy," said Edward on the first day of his class, "is understanding something's composition, deconstructing it, and recreating it as something else; in essence you a merely reshaping what is already there. For example," He picked up a block of wood from the stacks of supplies in front of him. "I cannot change this into glass. All I can do is reshape the wood itself." With that he quickly drew a tiny circle on it and touched it shaping it into a miniscule version of Alphonse.

Even though he was the same age as them, he seemed to have elicited respect out of the students who were now staring avidly at him. He grinned at them (unaware that quite a few girls in the class swooned) and said, "Keep in mind, it is still a lot more expansive than it seems. What is bread?"

A few hands went up, including Hermione's, he pointed at her, "Bread is made up mostly of wheat which is a grain."

Edward smiled at her. "Very good! Now if I were to transmute bread, would I need a fully baked loaf?" The class shook it's head as one. "Good. No, all I would need are the ingredients that would go into making one, such as grain. There are two main rules in Alchemy; if I hear of anyone of you disregarding these rules, I will personally come and give you a congratulatory kick to the face." Many people chuckled, but trailed off at his serious expression.

"The most important rule of Alchemy is one that completely goes against most magical rules. Equivalent Exchange; does anyone know what this is?"

This time only two people raised their hands, Hermione and… Edward pointed to Ron. "Isn't that how you, like, can't make something out of nothing?"

Ed nodded, and flicked his wand at the blackboard, setting the chalk to write what he was saying. "In order to gain anything you must first give up something of equal value, this is the law of Equivalent Exchange." Holding his right wrist self consciously, Ed went on, "I will only discuss the second rule of Alchemy this once, so if you have questions I am allowing this period to be devoted to them. The second rule of alchemy is to NEVER under ANY circumstances attempt human transmutation; the art of bringing the dead back to life."

A Hufflepuff girl in the back raised her hand tentatively, "Professor, can alchemy really bring people back to life?" Ed looked at her, his golden eyes meeting her azure ones.

"The simple answer? No." He stuffed his hands in his coat pockets, "What happens when an alchemist attempts it is disastrous, those who die should be relieved."

"Why should they be relieved, sir?" said a boy with a black mop like Ed's superior officer Mustang had.

Edward looked at him, "Because the people who survive usually wish they hadn't."

A Slytheryn at the back of the class spoke, his pale pointed face drawing up in a curious sneer, "Do you know anyone who that has happened to, _Sir_? What happened to them?" Obviously the blond boy had trouble calling Edward sir.

"I have," Ed said, struggling to control his temper on the subject like he knew he had to. He didn't look at his trio of friends who were sitting at the front of the class, listening attentively. "I have known three people who attempted it. You see, human transmutation is the only time that equivalent exchange is not true; what you get is never worth what you give up in return.

" A woman, she tried to resurrect her child who was dead when he was born," Edward took a shaky breath and went on, "She was destroyed on the inside, made to where she could never have children again and so sick that if she breathed wrong she would choke on her own blood." He heard a few gasps of horror, the loudest from Ginny who sat next to Hermione and Fred. "A eight year-old boy who tried to bring back his mother. He lost his whole body and would have died if his brother had not transmuted his soul onto a suit of Armor."

Edward paused for a long moment clenching his left hand down on his right. "You said three…" drawled the slytheryn boy eagerly. "Who was the third."

Feeling Harry, Ron, and Hermione's eyes on him, he hesitated before deciding, "Another young boy attempted it. He lost an arm and a leg. He gained the power to transmute without a circle which only a few alchemists can do and later became part of the military; a state alchemist, Fullmetal"

His hopes that their questions were done were dashed when Ginny raise her hand tremulously, "What does the transmutation give them?"

"A monster."

A few months into the school year, Harry, Edward, Ron and Hermione were just sitting down to breakfast when an owl soared in gracefully to land at Hermione's elbow. Glancing up curiously, Ed watched as she unrolled her morning newspaper. She gasped and held it up so that everyone could see.

Ministry seeks educational reform

Dolores Umbridge appointed first ever "High Inquisitor"

"Crap!" shouted Edward, startling the Gryffindor ghost so much that his ruff fell off, almost detaching his head. "That toad has got more power?!" He clenched his flesh and blood hand on the table, scanning the article furiously.

Hermione nodded, also outraged. "It says here that she will have the power to inspect teacher and decide on whether they are doing a satisfactory job; she can also put them on probation, and even fire them." Ed shook his head and glared at the simpering woman now talking derogatorily to Professor Flitwick.

Later that day when Ed and Hermione were in the library, the other two outside playing quidditch, they started talking about Umbridge. "I can't believe that Dumbledore hired that hag. I mean she's not teaching us how to defend ourselves, we're not learning how to pass our owls; we need a real teacher!" She stomped, grunting aggravated as she went to go pick up a book.

"Why don't you just have Harry teach you?" Edward said offhandedly, picking up his own stack of books to check out. "I've got to go, I have a detention with the toad and then I have to go send in a call to my superior. I'm hoping to get him and Al to come out here so I can demonstrate an alchemy battle for everyone next class."

"Wait… that's a good idea, Harry could…" she broke off staring at him, "Edward, what happened to your hand.

Ed shrugged and tried to make a joke out of it, "human transmutation I thought you figured that out this summer." She rolled her eyes at him and snatched up his left hand where he had inadvertently opened up the cut to where it bled through the thin glove. For a moment she just stared at the words carved into the skin, at the blacked color around it, then she threw it from her and looked into his face; brown eyes meeting gold.

"Is she doing this to you and Harry? If she is you have to tell someone!" Ed shook her off.

"No, I don't. I barely even feel it and there's gonna be a scar there from now on anyway. If I can keep her from doing this to other students the way I have been than I will. But will you please convince Harry to stop pissing her off?" Edward grabbed his book bag and stalked out, angling for the teacher's lounge where they happened to have a muggle phone.

After much needling and name-calling, some pleading and quite a bit of shouting, Roy agreed to come out to Hogwarts, Al would even stay for about a week before he left again. Ed shook his head, remembering Dumbledore's only restriction when he was planning this, that he have the lesson on the quidditch pitch so everyone could watch. Edward spent the next few days roving the school, constsntly changing his gloves for he seemed to have an ongoing stream of detentions with Umbridge; probably because he refused to call her by anything other than Professor Toad.

Nervously, Ed set up for his extra-long class early in the day. He had already copied out the famous types of transmutation and there were a few names of people on the board. All too soon, students began flooding into the room, their faces lit up with the usual glimmers of anticipation. Obviously, alchemy tended to be people's favorite class.

"Hey, guys!" he said cheerfully, they grinned at him, mostly used to his casual way of doing things. "I have a surprise for you today, remember I said this class would be extra long?" They nodded, laughing when Ed continued, "and, surprise, surprise, it's not a test! But I'm not going to tell you just yet, you're gonna have to wait and find out!" Everyone groaned and Ed glanced over at the fire in the grate where at some point this afternoon Colonel Mustang and his brother would be appearing via a substance called floo powder.

"We are going to be discussing types of alchemy and famous alchemists who use it. The first is Colonel Roy Mustang, the flame Alchemist. He has…" and so Edward dived into the lesson, always keeping an eye on the grate, when it began to glow pale green, he interrupted himself. "We are having two very special visitors today." All eyes in the room widened and they two looked over at the now emerald flames. "You will be polite, and when they are here we can't be as casual as we normally are. Also one of them dresses oddly. You. Will. NOT. Comment." Emphasizing the last four words.

A minute later, two people came out of the fireplace, stooping to avoid hitting their heads. Alphonse, brushing the soot from his chest plate, looked around in awe. "Wow! This is amazing!" He stared around, his white and red glowing eyes wide in his helmet.

"Colonel, Alphonse, We are very glad you could make it out to help me with a demonstration," Edward said.

Colonel Mustang turned to look at Ed, noting how odd he looked in wizards robes, had he grown taller? "Good afternoon, Fullmetal, I expect that your class will behave better than you normally do?" Ed rolled his eyes, ignoring the shocked gasps behind him.

Whispers raced around the room, completely ignored or unheard by Mustang, Alphonse, and Edward.

"Fullmetal? isn't that the one he said—"

"Yeah, but I thought he said that guy lost an arm—"

"Why is the Professor saluting, you don't think he's in the military do you?—"

Edward turned and quiet fell immediately over the class. "Let me introduce you; class, this is Colonel Roy Mustang, I'm sure you remember learning about him, you can't forget everything in five minutes," a few people chuckled and Roy glanced at Ed, surprised that he would teach about _him_. "This is Alphonse Elric." Al waved childishly, and the class grinned, waving back.


	6. Chapter 6

** Author note- Hey guys! I am now 15!!!!!!! thanks to my reviewers ( i like the alchemy demonstration scene)**

"Is it time for…" Dumbledore trailed off, he had been sitting in the back of the class. Edward nodded and led everyone out of the classroom and onto the quidditch pitch. Removing his cloak, Edward turned to face Roy as his class took their place in the already crowded stands; apparently this was an interesting occurrence. Umbridge was sitting, a deep frown on her face as she watched the scene through narrowed eyes.

"You ready?" Mustang asked, his voice altered magically to blare through the stands. Edward nodded and held up three fingers. Someone on a microphone up above, who was apparently going to commentate on the proceedings, startedt he count down.

"Three, two, one!" shouted Fred and George's friend Lee Jordan.

Before Roy could do anything, Edward clapped his hands together and pressed them to the ground. A cage of iron formed around him but he laughed. "Is that the best you can do pipsqueak?" Melting the bars as he asked.

Barely, Ed managed to control his temper, throwing up a wall as Mustang snapped sending a column of flame flying at him.

"Wow! Now that was impressive!" said Lee Jordan. Alphonse sat next to him, explaining everything so that he could broadcast it into the stands. "I'm told that the Colonel's gloves are made of a special cloth, pyrotex, see that symbol on the back? It allows him to use alchemy to manipulate the oxygen level in the air and make huge explosions like you just saw." Lee continued, swearing so violently when Edward sent a huge spike of stone at Roy that Mrs. McGonagall began trying to take away the mike.

Switching tactics, Ed transmuted the ground again, sending up a dust cloud and creating a hidey hole for himself in the grass. When Mustang came to investigate, he transmuted his automail into a long blade with a yell and pointed it at Roy's throat, locking him in place.

"Don't… call… me… pipsqueak…" Edward panted and lowered his arm to the cheers of his class and brother. Roy laughed good naturedly, and hurried off, probably to go flirt with some student, the pervert.

"and an excellent battle between two skilled alchemists!" Lee was saying but Edward didn't listen, striding away as he motioned for his class to join him.

"That's it for today." He told them to quite a spattering of groans. He grinned. "Don't worry, next class you get to try your hand at drawing arrays and believe me you don't touch a finger to one until it's as good as mine!" Now the entire class groaned and Ed felt he had done his job right.

He felt a sharp tap on his shoulder and turned to stare into Umbridge's deeply disapproving face. "How dare you present something like that? That is not appropriate material for a class room."

Ed smirked at her and said, "Well, Professor Toad, what I'm teaching doesn't really count as a class, nor does it count as a club, therefore, you can't touch me, Ms. Inquisator. Also Dumbledore approved this demonstration, and chose himself that it be a school-wide event."

Umbridge's eyes widened before she snarled angrily, "Ten points from Gryffindor and three week's detention for insolence."

"Good luck with that!" Muttered Mustang as he walked by. With a jaunty wave to Umbridge, Ed hurried to catch up to Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Alphonse, who were all standing at the edge of the stands waiting for him.

"That was bloody brilliant mate!" said Ron gleefully, rapping Ed hard on the head.

"Don't hit him Ron!" scolded Hermione and Alphonse laughed, almost giddy to be back with his brother.

Harry leaned over to look at Ed. "Hermione told me your idea. Do you really think anyone would want to learn DADA from me, I'm a nutter, remember?"

Edward rolled his eyes and leaned nonchalantly against his brother, "Okay, first of all not everyone believes you're crazy; quite a few people respect and believe you. Second of all, even when they think you're crazy, most people have more respect for you than they have for me just because of my job in my home." A dark look was crossing Ed's face but it wasn't directed at Harry. "I'm called a dog of the military, spat on because they think I have no compunctions when it comes to killing; so stop whining about what other people think. The people who believe you at the very least deserve the right to defend themselves against Voldemort and the people who don't do too."

With a glance at Umbridge, he continued, "After my little display I'm sure my alchemy class will not be around much longer and so there will be no where for anyone to learn how to defend themselves; they need it, they need you even if they aren't yet willing to admit it." Rubbing a hand over his face, Edward sighed. "Great, I hate making speeches."

"And yet you're so good at them, brother!" laughed Alphonse, "Remember what you said to Rose after getting rid of that prophet in Liore." Ed laughed a little and looked at Harry, who nodded appreciatively.

They spent the rest of that day exploring the castle for Alphonse's sake. Roy, who tagged along to much complaining of Ed's (which only stopped when he threatened to court-martial him) laughed when he had to leave for his detention.

"What is she going to make you do, brother?" Alphonse asked, as he tagged along, leaving the others to their supper.

"Ah, nothing much, lines, the same as usual, you'd think she'd come up with something better." He laughed offhandedly, barely wincing as his hand stung at the lie.

He entered Umbridge's office quietly, with a quick word to Al to meet him in the Gryffindor common room, and sat down, remembering to remove his left glove this time. Without a word she handed him another of her 'special quills' but this one's end was longer with a point like a razor and the paper he received was thicker.

Resignedly, he set about writing the usual sentence; but this time he actually winced as it cut deeply into his hand, almost protruding on the other side in some places and scraping against the bones in others. It bled freely, profusely, staining the awful pink cloth red. She let him go sometime after midnight and he left with a cheerful, "See you tomorrow Professor Toad!"

"ANOTHER WEEK!" she shouted, her face as red as her table cloth where his hand had been resting.

He rolled his eyes as he walked out, transmuting a piece of his coat into a thin bandage which he wrapped around his hand before slipping on his glove, an extra precaution against the dripping blood. It didn't do much.

"Brother!!" shouted Alphonse, his footsteps echoing in his hollow armor. Ed smiled at him, automatically sticking his hand in his pocket.

"Hey, Al, I thought I said we should meet in the common room." Alphonse shrugged, and they started walking back up the corridor.

Edward sighed as he plopped into a chair next to the group, pulling his hand out of his pocket with a grimace to drop his bag on the floor. He didn't notice that it was practically stained red on all sides or that a drop of blood fell from it; the first thing he noticed was everyone staring at him.

"What-?" he asked, looking at Harry and Roy, whose mouths were open.

"What did she do?" asked Harry, shocked, "She's never gone that far, how did she make you bleed so much?"

"Brother! I thought you said she was making you do lines!" His brother trilled angrily, making Ed glance down at his own hand, his eyes widening as well.

"I didn't realize it was bleeding so much! And Al she was making me do lines, I don't know what you're talking about; it's just a scratch I got earlier." Ed dodged, wrapping another make shift bandage around it, this time on the outside of his glove.

"Fullmetal, take off your glove. Now." Mustang's voice was cold and powerful. Edward glanced to Harry and Ron for help who just shrugged sympathetically.

"Sorry, mate, I can't do anything," said Ron, "my mom gets the same way and I can't do a thing."

Edward shook his head and pulled off the glove, hissing as he unwrapped the first fabric. The words stood out crimson against his too-pale skin. 'I will pay due respect'.

Disgust flitted across Roy's face, empathy across Harry's and Roy said, "What exactly is happening in your detentions with that woman, and if you lie I _will_ have you court-martialed for falsifying information to a superior officer."

Ed exhaled noisily, "She just makes me write lines, except I have to use her quill, and obviously they don't need ink." With that he sat back in his chair, rewrapping his bandages around it.

Al glared at the door, "That… TOAD!" Edward and Roy looked at him, stunned. Al had never had an outburst like that. Al then, as much as a suit of armor can, glared at Ed and stomped up the steps to the boy's dormitory.

"Do you think he'll forgive me anytime soon?" Ed asked Roy. Mustang glared at him, much more effectively than Alphonse had, and also stalked out of the room, except he left via the portrait hole.

"So we are meeting with potential Harry students tomorrow in hogsmeade?" Ed asked.

The next day Al, who had grudgingly forgiven Ed, Edward himself, Hermione and Ron set off to the tavern Hermione had told everyone to meet at; a dodgy little joint know as the Hogshead. "How many people are supposed to be coming?" Harry asked nervously as Ed went up to buy them four butterbeers.

"Oh just a couple of people," said Hermione, untruthfully as she watched the door. Abruptly, the door opened, releasing a flood of people into the room. The little blond girl who had called Ed short, Luna, walked over dreamily and sat down in front of them by the hearth. Fred George and Ginyy were the only other people Ed knew, well, them and Lee Jordan.

Once everyone had settled down, drink in hand, Hermione stood, "Well, we all know why we're here, we need a teacher," she cleared her throat nervously, "a proper _teacher_. Harry here," The glare on Harry's face made her backtrack quickly, "well, Ed and I thought, it would be a good idea if Harry taught us, because you can't call what that Hag is doing teaching." A few kids laughed appreciatively.

A kid in the front wearing a Hufflepuff scarf scoffed loudly, "why do we need a teacher?"

Ron glared at him, "Because You Know Who's back you toss-pot!" The kid rolled his eyes.

"So he says!"

"So Dumbledore says." Replied Hermione.

"So Dumbledore says because he says. How do we know he's really back?"

Ed looked at the boy harshly and stood up next to Hermione, "look I've had a lot of patience with your stupidity, not you boy but the whole mindset that you're a part of. Think about it this way, what does Harry get from claiming Voldemort's back? Nothing, other than ridicule and slander, if he was lying don't you think he would've changed his story somehow? What does Fudge get from claiming that Voldemort isn't back? He gets to stay Minister of Magic, happily enthroned on his lies, known as the peace-maker, the one who stopped those nasty rumor-mongrers. Do you see what I'm getting at?" Ed rolled his eyes and sat back down.

"Is it true that you can produce a patronus, Harry?" a black haired witch at the back asked. Harry nodded. "A corporeal, patronus?" Once again he nodded.

"Blimey, Harry!" said Lee, looking deeply impressed. "I never knew that!"

"Mum told Ron not spread it around," grinned Fred, "She said Harry got enough attention as it was."

"She's not wrong…" murmured Harry fervently from his seat. Ed and Ron laughed. The veiled witch in the corner shifted slightly in her seat.

"And did you really kill a basilisk with that sword in Dumbledore's office?" demanded Terry Boot. "That's what one of the portraits told me, when I was in there last year…"

"Er – yeah, I did yeah," said Harry.

Justin Finch-Fletchley whistled and a few people glanced at each other with awe-struck expressions.

"And in our first year," said Neville to the group at large, "He saved that Sorcerer's stone from you know who. Too bad Dumbledore destroyed it…" Ed stared at him wide eyed, gripping his chair very hard with his metal hand. Next to him Al leaned forward in his seat.

_Destroyed_… the word echoed in his mind. He knew Dumbledore annoyed him for a reason. Wiping a hand over his face, he tuned back in.

By this point Hermione was passing around a sheet of paper for everyone who wanted to be I the group to sign. When it got to him, Ed signed it quickly, barely glancing at it before passing it on, too distracted by frustration and guilt. Out of the corner of his eye he watched Alphonse, who seemed slumped in his chair.

The next day two new educational decrees were posted in the Gryffindor common room, the first disbanding the alchemy class and the second banning all clubs and teams.

"How did I know the old hag would find out?" Harry growled furiously. "I wonder if Hermione's seen this yet." He glanced around, at the door to the girl's dormitories.

"Let's go and tell her," said Ron, attempting to bound up the stairs to the room. Attempting, because the moment he touched the steps they turned to a smooth stone slide.

"Er… I don't think we're allowed up the girl's stair case." Edward said, not stifling his laughter. Ron glared at him and Harry helped him up from where he had fallen just as Hermione slid down the slide, giggling slightly.

"It's an old-fashioned rule," explained Hermione, brushing herself off as she stood up. "Girls are considered more trust-worthy then boys"

Remembering Winry and her wrenches, Ed just shook his head at the founders' folly.

After breakfast (which was mostly spent discussing the training club which was still in effect) Alphonse and Roy left, giving Ed specific instructions not to get any more detentions with Umbridge. Instructions which he promptly ignored, because, as far as he knew, not a single other student had gotten detention with her since it had become a nightly event for him. That was okay with Ed.

_An idea popped into his head as he wandered aimlessly towards the library. Letting her call off alchemy classes rankles_, he thought, shaking his head in frustration. _So what if I don't?_ Edward grinned as the idea formed itself in his head. With vigor renewed by purpose, he walked quickly towards his favorite alcove and sat down, jotting down the names of each of his Gryffindor students on separate pieces of parchment.

He sent the letters off that evening a small smile on his face as he thought of the trouble he would be in if Umbridge ever found out.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, this is a short chapter so SORRY!!! but here it is anyway. Probably only two or three at the most four more chapters, but probably not that many. Enjoy!**

**Thank you **_**To Destination **_**for your review, I am glad you are enjoying it.**

Sitting with Hermione, Ron and Harry in the great hall he smirked as about a dozen or so owls soared in through the open window landing in front of all his former students. Harry picked up the unaddressed envelope dubiously and read, grinning toothily as he realized what Ed had done.

The envelope opened easily and the letter read-

To Harry Potter,

Would you like to continue alchemy class? Seeing how

I intend to keep Professor Toad quite busy so she won't notice,

Each Saturday night if enough people agree I will hold an Alchemy class in the

Gryffindor common room.

Please give me your answer by return owl (or just tell me at breakfast)

Glancing over at Ed, Harry grinned and nodded. At the same moment, fourteen other owls all took flight into the air, but instead of leaving, they flew to Edward. Each dropping a letter by his plate and taking a sip of his juice. Each of them was a vehement yes.

Time progressed quickly, evenings were either spent studying, ridiculing Umbridge, teaching alchemy class or taking part in the D.A. (i.e. Dumbledore's Army which is what Harry's classes were called.) When Christmas finally came around Neville could disarm someone and Hermione had managed to create a statuette out of a block of wood in alchemy class. Ed had never heard of Christmas, but hey it gave him a chance to visit Alphonse!

**I AM SKIPPING WRITING HIS CHRISTMAS BREAK WHAT HAPPENED WILL BE EXPLAINED LATER**

Ed leaned heavily against the wall as he struggled towards the hospital wing. God, he HATED Kimblee! If he ever got his hands on him… His hand was pressed firmly to his midriff which was throbbing painfully. If Dumbledore hadn't given him that self-activated port key then… But he had.

"Oi! Ed, mate, wait up!" Ron's voice echoed cheerfully in the hallway, as he came up behind Ed flanked by Harry and Hermione. Obviously, he didn't see Edward's discomfort (agony) for the first thing he did was to punch him in the side in hello. Idiot.

Gasping in pain, Ed slid a little farther down the wall. "Whoa! Mate I didn't hit you that hard!

Edward rolled his eyes at Ron's comment and replied acerbically, " No, but I just had a run in a steel beam not half an hour ago, or should I say a steel beam had a run in with me?" Ed glanced at his abdomen, blood was starting to spread across his chest again. Great.

"What's wrong, what do you mean, Ed!" said Hermione nervously, not seeing the blood.

Barely lucid, Ed answered her, "Worst vacation ever!"

"What happened," Harry asked, how had no one noticed that Edward was dying while they made polite conversation?

"First I get frost bite from my automail, and then I get attacked by Scar, again! Then I have to fight an Alchemist who has two philosopher's stones! Who then collapses a building on top of me, impaling me on a steel beam. So no, I am not all right, and I don't think I'm am going to make it to the hospital wing." As Ed spoke these last words his vision blurred and he slid further down the wall.

Harry blinked in shock then reached down and pulled the alchemist to an almost standing position, half carrying him down the hall as Hermione ran to tell Madame Pomfrey. Ron got Ed's other side, noticing for the first time the blood which was now flowing freely over his chest.

They burst into the room, thankful that Hermione had gone ahead as there was a free bed by the door and the accomplished nurse was waiting anxiously. "Oh my goodness! Bring him over here!" she fluttered, waving her wand over the injury to survey the damage. "He used alchemy on this. It's the only reason he is still alive."

The golden trio glanced at each other and Harry whispered, "Isn't that… Human Transmutation?" They said in unison.

They waited there for a long time, until Mdm. Pomfrey shooed them out with a loud, "He needs his rest, not you three hovering!"

Why, Ed thought furiously, why me?! Do I just have a huge bad luck monster following me around breathing on everyone around me? He was sulking in the library, sort of studying for his history of magic O.W.L. but mostly glaring at the wall and wincing as he stretched his bleeding hand. How could that evil toad be Headmistress?

Finally released from the hospital wing (not without some interrogation on the part of Harry, Ron and Hermione,) Ed had attended a D.A. lesson with Harry and the others only to be interrupted by the hag. Harry had been taken to Dumbledore's office where he had nearly been expelled, Dumbledore almost arrested and Umbridge made headmistress.

The next day as Ed was furiously scribbling his answers down to the extremely dull questions, he heard someone cry out. Glancing around, he saw Harry on the floor, clutching his scar in agony. "Screw this," Ed muttered, magically turning in his unfinished test and hurrying to help Harry out of the room.

"What's wrong Harry?" he asked nervously as the boy seemed to calm.

"Sirius! Voldemort's got Sirius!"

"What?! He can't have! Are you sure?"

"What do you think?!"

"We've got to save him!"

"No Duh!

"Stop being an arse!"

"Voldemort just kidnapped my godfather!"

"Then do something about it! Don't yell at me!"

Harry nodded and the two ran up the stairs, trying to think and ducked into an empty classroom as the bell rang. Almost immediately Hermione and Ron caught up with them.

"Harry what's wrong, mate?" said Ron.

After quite a bit of explaining, some arguing, figuring, and a whole lot of yelling, Harry, Hermione and Ed were headed to Umbridges office to try and contact Sirius through the fire, Ginny and Luna were being look outs and Ron had drug the headmistress half way around the school on the pretext that Peeves was misbehaving. Harry quickly tossed the floo powder into the fire place, shouted "GRIMAULD PLACE" and (to Ed's open-mouthed shock) stuck his head in the suddenly emerald flames.

But Ed didn't have long to consider this interesting form of communication as he was abruptly thrown against the wall.

"Ed! Argh-" cried Hermione, chocking off as a big Slytherin grabbed her from behind, similarly to how Edward was being dragged up. Umbridge, followed by her cronies and their hostages (Harry's allies from earlier and Neville for some reason) stormed into the room and the toad yanked Harry back out of the fire.

"So, you really believe that I would be stupid enough to leave my office unguarded!" she shouted in his ear, her fat face contorting weirdly. "With whom were you trying to communicate?! Dumbledore? That murderer black? I doubt it was Minerva Mcgonagall she is still too ill to speak with the anyone." Her derisive laughter filled the room.

Ed spat at her, "Only because you ambushed her you coward."

"Hold your tongue! Will you never learn respect?!" Shouted Umbridge, pointing her wand at him crazily. A dark, deep, scarlet line sliced into his left cheek, spraying blood into the air as her spell rushed past him. Ed hissed in pain and glared at her as Ron and his friends yelled through gagging hands.

"Come on Harry, tell me who you were talking to and neither you k=nor he will get hurt, resist and I will be forced to loose your tongue by force. "

"yeah right!" Harry laughed, "what more could you do without doing something illegal?"

"What Cornelius doesn't know won't hurt him. The cruciatus curse ought to loosen one of your tongues, I don't really care which." A nasty smile played across her lips as she aimed her wand at Harry's scar.

With that Hermione collapsed into obviously fake hysterics drawing the Slytherins' and Umbridges attention as she easily made up a lie. The two led Umbridge out of the room to find 'Dumbledore's secret weapon (i.e. Hagrid's giant of a brother Grawp)' After that all it took was a hard step with his automail foot and Ed was free to help the others.

"How do you think Harry intends to get to wherever Voldie's got Sirius anyway?" Ed asked as the large group dashed out towards the forbidden forest, nearly trampling them in the falling night.

"We fly of course!" said Luna dreamily, walking forward and pointing across the grounds to where a Thestral stood.

Harry glared at them, "You guys aren't coming,"

Rolling his eyes, Ed glared back, "Seriously? Sirius needs more than three teenagers coming to help him if Voldemort is the one holding him there!"

"Yeah? So what will your addition bring?"

" You forget I've been part of my country's military since I was twelve years old!"

"So maybe you can help but the rest of them…"

"Are just as capable as the hero-complexed-boy-who-lives, so deal with it!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Another short chappie, sorry. I am just finishing up and exams and SORRY! Next one will be... not nessicarily longer but deff more exciting!**

**Thanks to my reviewers I love you all so much!!!( yes I enjoyed Pwning Harry in his own story)**

The look that was leveled at Edward now was venomous, but he knew that Harry could deal later. Without another word to him, Ed lifted Luna onto the Thestral, whistling for more, and climbed on.

Finally, Harry sighed and seemed to deflate. He helped the rest of his friends onto their Thestrals and climbed on to one himself, Ginny's arms wrapped firmly around his waist. The group took off, soaring at Harry's command toward the ministry of magic in London.

They landed softly in an ugly alley, with dirt covered walls and trash piled in heaps. The only thing of interest was a broken up old telephone booth. Ed raised an eyebrow but Harry just shrugged and stepped inside, everyone piling in behind him.

"Please give us your name and purpose." said a cool female voice from nowhere, making Edward jump and Ron snicker at him.

"Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood, Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Edward Elric," Said Harry loudly, "We are here to rescue someone, unless you and your ministry can do it first!" there was a clatter and a pile of badges tumbled into the 'return coin' slot. Ed picked his up and grinned.

"I guess they've heard of me." He said, tucking the badge which said 'Major Fullmetal Alchemist, Rescue Mission," into his pocket. The booth shuddered, and crept downward. It felt similar to a really rickety old elevator.

The room that they finally exited out into was empty. 'That's not good' Ed thought, glancing around. Harry led the way, descending into the bowls of the building in utter silence.

"Close the door." Said Harry quietly, after they walked into a cicular room with blue torches and many doors. Ron did as he was told, quickly shutting the exit tight. It was then that the room began to spin. Thinking he might wretch, Edward closed his eyes, but it was of no use, for the streaks of azure light were burned into his retinas.

Finally it stopped and a thought occurred to him, "How are we going to get out?"

Harry winced as if he hadn't thought of it, "We don't need to get out yet."

Edward just nodded, he didn't need to remind Harry that they all had brains too, the boy would remember it when he wasn't so damn scared.

"So which door?" asked Ginny.

Harry looked around at them all, "Well, we're looking for a room where the light kind of glitters… We can try each door and use a spell to mark it so that-"

"Wouldn't it make more sense to just open all the doors at once?" Ed interrupted pointedly. Ron grinned at him and Yanked open a door as Hermione, Harry, Ginny and Luna all went up to other doors. They stepped into one of the rooms, apparently empty save for the archway at its center that held aloft a drifting slate grey veil.

Edward stumbled back from it, taking in the black stone carvings around its edge and the hissing, laughing, too-familiar voices that whispered just beyond his hearing on the other side. What had made a permanent one?

"Ed, What's wrong?" asked Hermione, ignoring the entranced Harry, Ron and Luna as well as Ginny who was tugging on her brother's and Harry's arms to try and keep them away from it.

"Get them away from the archway." Said the boy, unconsciously cradling his automail.

"What? Why?"

"If they go through it… well they might not die but most likely they will. If they don't they will be needing serious medical attention for their sudden lack of limbs or organs. Believe me I know."

Hermione gulped, and ran over to Harry, shouting in his ear as she half dragged him away, leaving Ginny free to save Ron. "We're here to save Sirius, not gawk at some archway!"

Sirius' name seemed to free Harry as he drew his gaze away from the mist-like veil, shaking his head suddenly as if trying to get water out of his ears.

"Let's go," he finally managed.

They went back into the circular room and through another door, this time choosing correctly the door with the shining light. Harry stepped to the side as something caught his eye. No one else noticed as he walked to a small table just to the side of one of the shelves. Is this really what I think it is? He thought, slipping one of the objects into his pocket before turning back to the group.** (AN/ I know you hate me, I'll tell you what it is later!!!)**

"Come on Ginny! We've got to save Sirius!" Harry said, moving faster through the rooms and passing the shelves of time turners resting on the wall.

"You lingered long enough by that old gateway," the red-head muttered, following him.

Finally the entered a huge space full of shelves that reached its high ceiling. On the shelves were glowing glass spheres with names. Harry ran further and further ahead of the group, searching desperately for his god father.

"He's not here Harry," Ed said after a while, still watching the shelves warily; those glass balls made him shiver involuntarily.

"He has to be!" The boy shouted, running more down the row he was on.

Ed snorted, "But he's not!"

"Harry?" There was something odd in Ron's tone, a hint of excitement mixed with fear.

"What? Did you find him? Harry asked, sprinting towards them.

Ron was pointing at one of the shelves, just above shoulder height, "It's got your name on it." Harry went towards him reading the plaque inscribed beneath the blue-white ball.

Lord Voldemort

And (?)

Harry Potter

He reached out a hand. "I don't think you should touch it Harry!" squeaked Hermione anxiously, staring at the mere inch that separated his fingers from the glass.

He turned to look at her, "Why not, if it's got my name on?" He asked and picked it up.

A clapping sound filled the room, and not Ed's alchemic clapping either, a mocking sound. The teens whipped around to face a group of tall people, (Ed growled disliking them immediately)hooded and cloaked.

"Well done, Mr. Potter. Now why don't you hand that to me." Said a cold malicious voice.

"Why don't I not, Mr. Malfoy?" Harry said bravely, standing back to back against his friends. The wand in Ed's hand was steady as he faced the approaching death eaters who seemed to blossom out of the encroaching darkness.

"because if you don't I will torture and kill your friends one by one in front of you." Said the voice behind the mask.

"If you do anything to any of them, I'll smash it." Harry's voice echoed loudly in the open hall. 'Nice!' thought Edward, shifting closer to him.

"Ooooo, he knows how to play!" said a voluptions deep voice from behind him, laughing. "Itty-bitty- "

At this point she was interrupted by quite a bit of unintelligible screaming (WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL A MATERNITY NURSE WOULD MISTAKE HIM FOR A PREMIE! AN ANT SO TINY HE WOULDN'T DIE EVEN IF YOU STEPPED ON HIM BECAUSE HE COULD FIT IN THE CRACKS OF YOUR SOLE!!!!!) from Ed under cover of which Harry whispered instructions to Hermione.

"Who is this?" asked Belatrix, stepping lithely into Malfoy's wand light which cast stark shadows from her heavily lidded eyes over her gaunt cheeks. "Is this the pitiful pipsqueak (Ed:!## YOU! YOU !%$#^% $%^!$!) that Hoenheim has been lamenting his relation to?"

Ed's eyes narrowed. "So you know that bastard? Give him a good punch in the face next time you see him. K?" Ed said as Luna whispered in his ear,

"Smash shelves at Harry's command."

Harry and Lucius and Bellatrix were still bantering, Ed zoned out. A word caught his attention.

"NOW!!!"

Clapping, he dropped to his knees and touched the floor. A wave of stone enveloped the deatheaters as all around him he weakened the wood of the shelves. Thousands of, what had Malfoy said? Prophesies, fell to the floor. He stood and raced after Ginny, who was merely a disappearing streak of crimson as everyone scattered.

They ducked into a room with Luna and Ron just as a flash of red alerted them that the death eaters had gotten free. It was odd, Luna, Ginny and Ron all floated half in the air and planets hung all around them.

"Quick thinking Ed." Gasped Ron.

"Thanks, weird room."

"My thoughts exactly."

"Oh! Didn't you know the ministry was breeding snargawals and Niptmuks?" Exclaimed Luna excitedly.

The three stared at her for a moment, shook their heads, and turned back to each other. Just in time to be sent flying in all different directions by a flood of curses and an exploding door. Ron looked around dazedly and giggled. Ginny collapsed holding her ankle. Luna had a large bruise on her fore head and Edward could feel more cuts on his face but other than that they were unhurt.

"Accio Weasleys" Ed cried, throwing open another door and dashing through it, followed by Luna and the flying Weasleys. Closing it, they ran smack dab into Harry, who was clutching an unconscious Hermione.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author note: 'Le Gasp!' Yes I am alive. Yes I am updating. No, this isn't the last chapter. Yes, I'm sorry I've been gone so long. Yes, I want reviews. No, I don't want flames. Yes, you find out what the mysterious object was. Yes, I am in love with Edward Elric. No I do not own him, nor Harry. Onward!**

"What happened?" He asked.

"No time," Harry replied.

Picking up Ginny, Ed followed after Harry. They ran through two doors, ending up back in the gate's room. Black smoke filled the air as death eaters apparated all around the group. Arms wrapped around him and the sharp tip of a wand dug into the soft part beneath his chin. Black matted curls obscured Edwards face and Belatrix's laugh echoed in his ears.

Malfoy appeared next to Harry. "Now, hand the prophecy over to me, or watch your friends die."

"d… do… don't hurt them and I'll give it to you" Harry stuttered worriedly. Ron giggled again.

Laughing, Malfoy stuck his hand out. "You are in no position to negotiate, just hand it over." Harry glanced around, slowly holding his hand out.

"No! Don't give it to them Harry!" shouted Edward, wincing as Bellatrix pressed her wand harder into his neck.

She laughed, "if he doesn't want baby Potter to give us the Prophesy, maybe we could use him as our example?" An exasperated sigh escaped Lucius as Harry's hand drew back. He nodded.

"Crucio!" Agony shot through the blond making him writhe and hiss in pain. A scream built in his throat but he swallowed in, clenching his teeth and throwing his head back.

Harry shouted, "Stop it! I'll give it to you! Just stop hurting him!!!" The spell let up and Ed went limp, breathing heavily and hanging from the death eater's arms. Once again he held the glowing orb out to Malfoy, and once again he was interrupted before the death eater could take it.

"Get the hell away from my godson!" Sirius shouted as all around the teenagers the order apparated into view. All around death eaters were fighting with order members. Tonks grabbed Ginny, Ron, Hermione and Luna and disapparated with them, missing Edward and Harry in her hurry to get the others to safety. Ed spun around, smashing his automail fist into a deatheater's masked and hooded face. He collapsed. Harry was fighting with Dolohov, Sirius with Belatrix, the prophesy had been smashed, and Malfoy was lamenting feebly in a corner; what a baby!

Spells shot past him on every side, jets of brightly colored light that burnt streaks into his vision. Another cruciatus curse shot towards Harry but Edward deflected it, searching for more people who needed help. He heard Sirius give an exhilarated laugh and turned.

His favorite order member was taunting the death eater, his head thrown back and his attention diverted. Edward watched as the energy built in her wand tip and even as she screamed the killing curse, he fell to his knees and, with a clap of his hands, erected a wall between the two.

The last thing he saw was her curse rebounding, nearly hitting her but not quite. A shout echoed in his ears, Malfoy's high voice screamed, "AMAUORTIUS!!!!" and everything went black. He felt himself hit a wall and sound faded into nothingness.

Harry was pacing around Dumbledore's office. Round and round and round. After Ed had been hit, the order had completely thrashed the death eaters. He had gone up to check for more elsewhere in the building and Voldemort had shown up. Dumbledore and Voldemort had faced off and then Dumbledore had taken Harry there before leaving to deal with the ministry.

A soft pop behind him alerted the raven-haired boy to Dumbledore's arrival. The older wizard looked weary, as he said, "I believe I know why you went to the ministry tonight. Although I would be an idiot not to remind you of the foolishness of your actions, the concequencess were not too severe. No one died, although Sirius came close, and you were doing it out of love so I cannot judge you for it."

Gulping, Harry asked nervously, "Who was hurt? Was anyone…?" He couldn't continue, the thought that his idiocy had really, truly hurt one of his friends was too much for him.

The Headmaster sighed, " Mr. Weasley was nocked silly but Madame Pomfrey can put him and his sister, who broke her ankle, to rights easily. Ms Granger will have some recovery to do but she will be fine with time. The only person who suffered any lasting damage from the battle was Mr. Elric."

His breath caught in his throat. "What happened to him?"

"He is blind."

Around him, he could hear whispers. Was he still asleep? No, that didn't sound right; he thought he had opened his eyes. Edward Elric sat up in bed. Where was he? His dorm? But then why wasn't there some moon light around him.

"That was very brave you know," said a dreamy voice from somewhere to his right. Luna.

His head turned as he sought her, "Luna! Where am I? Why is it so dark? What was brave? Hunh!?!?"

A calming hand pressed on his shoulder and he felt a neat weight settle into the cushions next to him. "You are in the hospital wing. Dumbledore and the rest of the order brought you back after you saved Sirius. He's very grateful you know. All of the Order is, although I'm not sure what the lead singer of The Weird Sister, Stubby Boardman, was doing masquerading as Sirius Black."

A short laugh, slightly barking like Sirius' was, escaped the blond. "I'm not even going to ask. Not now anyway. But why is it so dark? Shouldn't there be a candle or something?! I mean, I can't even see an inch in front of my face."

There was, well, not pity per se, but sadness, in her voice when she replied, "It's midmorning and the windows are open. The curse that knocked you out blinded you, not even Madame Pomfrey can fix it."

Shock rolled through Ed. Blind? But… No! That would mean… "Blind?" he asked his voice cracking painfully. "But, I can't be blind! My brother needs my help!" He could feel mild hysteria lashing at the edges of his words but did nothing to stop it. If he was blind then Al was stuck.

A pair of echoing footsteps sounded next to him on Luna's side. His head jerked up, automatically searching the blackness for the figure. "Hey, Ed." Harry said quietly.

Edward smiled sadly, even knowing that it was not possible he had expected Alphonse to be there, "Hey Harry. How's everyone else? Hermione looked in bad shape and I have no idea if Sirius was hurt in the end there after all."

A breath caught. "Everyone's fine. You saved Sirius' life and his name has been cleared by the ministry. You were the only one permanently hurt…"

The blond nodded, unthinkingly reaching out for Luna's hand as if for comfort. She took it reassuringly, leaning her head against his shoulder.

Harry shifted uncomfortably, "Ed… I need to know. Do you hate me? It's my fault you got hurt and that the death eaters trapped us. If I had been quicker on the uptake none of this would have happened."

Shaking his head firmly, the Alchemist replied, "Of course not, you're my friend. I mean it's hard, and I might bitch at you a little bit when things make me particularly pissy, but no, I don't hate you. I chose to save Sirius rather than watching my own back; it's my fault that I wasn't paying enough attention. The hardest part though is… Al. He doesn't have his body back yet and I'm useless for research. The military… well, I'm pretty much useless to them now, I probably am going to get discharged. I mean, even if I knew a transmutation that would work without a philosopher's stone I wouldn't be able to draw it." Ed stopped, as the pain for his brother wracked his body.

"Stop," murmered Harry, and Edward glanced up at him blankly, eyes expressionless but pained. "This will never make up for what I took from you but… it might help a little." Taking his flesh hand, Harry dropped the things he had picked up earlier into it. Three crimson stones far too heavy for their mass.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey I am Lazy and I am so sorry to my readers! I hate school! Here is the last but I'm thinking about doing a sequel review to let me know!**

Are these really?-" Ed asked, shocked. Harry nodded but, realizing his friend couldn't see it, answered verbally.

"mmm-hmm."

Shaky hands slipped easily over their edges. "where did you find them? And how? Can someone call Alphonse- My thoughts are all jumbled… I don't know what to do." Harry grinned as a small smile fell onto Edward's face. Luna smiled too, patting the other blond's hair in a semi-weird/semi-comforting way.

"The ministry was making them apparently. I spotted them but we were in too much of a hurry to save Sirius that I couldn't mention it. And even better, I can bring you a phone."

Edward nodded, half eager, half nervous. His fingers strayed out ward, searching for the phone that was supposedly there. The curved handle met him and suddenly he realized he didn't know what number to call. 'The colonel, he will probably know where all is.' He dialed the familiar number quickly, thankful that it was ingrained in his muscle memory.

In central, Roy Mustang glared at his piles of paper work, ears trained for the nerve-wracking sound of a gun cocking. Instead of that, the ringing of a phone met his ear drums. He picked it up quickly with a Professional, "Colonel Mustang Speaking."

"Colonel?"

"Fullmetal?"

"Yeah… Do you know where Alphonse is?"

"Right this moment he is researching the philosopher's stone at the library. But he is staying in your military dorm."

"He doesn't need to be doing that."

"Hmmm?" Hawkeye watched as confusion spread across her superior's face.

"Al doesn't need to be researching the Philosopher's stone because I found it. Three of them. Or actually, my friend Harry did."

"Fullmetal- are you serious? How?"

Ed hesitated, speaking only after Harry had been called away by someone in the door way.

"Harry had reason to believe his god-father was in danger so He, I, and our friends Luna, Ron, and Hermione, went to this place called the ministry of magic to find him. There was all kinds of weird stuff there and Harry found three philosopher's stones and stole them. He couldn't tell me until afterwards though because it was a trap."

"was every one alright?"

"Mostly. Most everyone got away unscathed."

"Who got permanently hurt? I'm sorry that one of your friends got-"

Ed cut him off, "No, all of my friends are fine."

The words made Roy freeze, His casual twisting of the phone cord stopping immediately. "But that would mean…"

"Yeah. When do you want my resignation? I doubt the military wants a blind state alchemist." Ed's voice broke a little bit.

"… I'm sorry."

"Yeah. Thanks. Could you get Al to come out here please? He should get his body back."

"alright. But Hawkeye and I are coming too.

"Aw, Do you hav-… Thanks Mustang."

"See you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow."

Actually smiling, more at the prospect of seeing his brother than seeing Mustang, Ed hung up the phone and settled back into sleep.

…

It was strange, Ed thought, waking without the process of the gradual brightening of a room. His eyes were open, but it was as if someone had poured ink over them. Ink. That was a thought, did they change outwardly at all? Did he care? Well, not enough to ever admit it to anyone, but he had been rather fond of his eyes… He was rambling.

"Fullmetal?"

"Brother?"

"Ed?"

The first voice was the Colonel's, usually accompanied by a smirk- I wonder if he has one now?- the second was metallic and echoed hollowly, and the third made him think of dodging bullets. When he had fallen asleep, Luna's warmth had been at his side. It was gone, and surprisingly, he missed it.

"hi guys" Edward smiled weakly, straining his ears to detect the slight creaking of his brother's armor.

Alphonse looked at the Colonel, then back at Ed, who was smiling and looking blankly into space. Mustang had said something had happened but he hadn't elaborated, saying that it was for Edward to tell. "Brother? What's wrong? Why won't you look at me?"

"Mustang, did you not…"

"No."

"Ahh… Al, do you want the good news or the bad news first?"

"…Good, that way I can hope that it will even out with the bad."

Ed smiled, "Believe me it does." And pulled out the stones from his bedside table drawer. Two gasps of shock came from somewhere to his right and he angled himself towards them.

"Brother is that?"

"Yep, three philosopher's stones. We can get you back to normal within the week."

Staring at the red stones, Alphonse was lost for words. He could be human again. But then, what could be the bad news… "That's amazing, but… What is the bad news."

A small intake of breath was the only preparation Ed allowed himself. "My friend found these during a fight. I was an idiot and forgot to watch my back during the fight and got hit by a curse… I'm blind. "

"Blind… as in…"

"Yeah, I guess I'm lucky even in my bad luck. If we hadn't found these before I lost my sight it would have been almost impossible for us to find. So… "

"Brother…"

"I'll be fine, besides you need to actually get going and act on your crush or Winry will stop waiting."

"Hey! It's not like I could do anything about it while I was in the armor!"

"Are you sure you just weren't scared!"

The conversation trailed off into bickering and Mustang smiled, looking up at Hawkeye. "They still are kids aren't they?"

"Yes sir, sometimes they are."

**Please Review and no flameys please!**


End file.
